Of Love & Rain
by novella2009
Summary: It was a dark and stormy night. The kind of night when accidents can and usually do occur. It was two years after Camp Rock. Mitchie was driving to see Shane when it happened. The accident that might end up changing Shane’s life.


_PROLOGUE: _

"_I'm sorry, sir," the rough voice said on the other end of the phone. "We can't find any trace of her." _

_Shane gulped hard. _

"_Th-thank you for telling me," he said, his voice shaking. _

"_We'll put out a search team, but I'm not sure if…." The voice paused. _

"_I know," Shane said, when the voice didn't continue. "Thank you. Goodbye." Shane put the phone back on the hook. _

_There was no trace of her. She was gone. _

'_No,' Shane thought. 'It can't be. She's not gone. I won't let that happen.' _

_He reached over to the table beside him and picked up her picture. _

"_I love you," he whispered, kissing the glass. "And I'll find you, no matter what the cost."_

CHAPTER ONE:

Mitchie stepped outside the tiny booth and picked up the row of pictures from the slot. Shane poked his head out of the red curtains.

"How are they?" he asked, grinning.

"Terrible!" Mitchie cried, laughing. "Get back in there! We're doing it again!"

Shane chuckled and Mitchie hopped back into the booth.

"Can you smile like a normal human being this time?" she asked as she pressed the necessary button.

"Fine," Shane agreed, smiling as they prepared for the flash.

A minute later, Mitchie stepped back out again and looked at the latest set of pictures.

"Perfect!" she squealed. Shane jumped out from the red curtains and came up behind her.

"Yes they are," he said, chuckling again and then he kissed her cheek. "Yes _you_ are, I should say."

"Stop it!" Mitchie said playfully, pushing him away. "Ready to go now?"

"Yup," Shane said, picking up the bags from the floor of the booth. "Let's go."

Mitchie and Shane hurried out of the mall and ran through the rain to Mitchie's car.

"Nice day," Shane said sarcastically, once they were both in. Mitchie smiled.

Twenty minutes later, Mitchie pulled up to Shane's temporary house that he shared with Nate and Jason.

"Thanks, Shane. It was fun," she said.

"No prob! So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow," Mitchie answered as Shane stepped out of the car into the pouring rain.

"I love you!" Mitchie cried out through the window as Shane started to run to his front door. He stopped and turned back to face her.

"And I love you more!" Shane shouted and then ran inside. Jason and Nate were both in the living room when he shut the door and started to take off his soaked things.

"Hey, Shane. How'd it go?" Nate said as Shane appeared.

"Great," Shane said.

"What did you do?"

"We went to a movie, and then ate, then she bought me something and then we went into one of those photo booth things."

"Oh, cool!" Jason cried. "I wanna' see the photos!"

Shane chuckled and pulled out his set of the pictures and gave them to Jason.

"Aww, these are cute!" Jason said. Shane rolled his eyes and took back the photos.

"Thanks. So what's been happening here?" Shane asked.

"Well, I-, Nate started to say. But Jason cut him off.

"Nate and Caitlyn just sealed the deal," Jason said.

"What?" Shane asked, turning to Nate. Nate bit his lip.

"Yeah, I….uh…..I asked Caitlyn to marry me."

"That's great!" Shane shouted, jumping up.

"Yeah," Nate said, smiling. "Everyone agreed to set the wedding next spring some time."

"Next spring?!" Shane questioned. "That's like, half a year away. How are you going to be able to wait that long?"

"That's what I asked," Jason chimed in.

"Caitlyn and I know what we're doing, guys," Nate said sternly.

"Ok, ok, calm down," Shane said, coming over to Nate and slapping him playfully on the back. "Congratulations. I'm happy for ya'."

"So when are we going to be congratulating you and Mitchie?" Jason asked. Shane stopped smiling and looked over at him.

"I don't know. You really think I should….propose? I mean…what if she said no or….what if it broke up the group or something…I'm really not sure…"

Nate shook his head.

"It wouldn't break up the group, Shane. Don't worry. And as far as her saying no, you really believe she would do that?"

"I guess not," Shane said. "Maybe. I don't know. I'll have to think about it. I mean, I love her more than anything. But I'm just not sure if I'm ready to marry her yet. It's complicated. I'll think about it."

**I know that was short and probably not that interesting, but I hope you like it! (and I felt kinda' obligated to add the Nate and Caitlyn getting married thing for all of the people that didn't like it that Nate liked Mitchie in my other story……)**

**Anyway. As some of you know, I don't write more if I don't get reviews. And the reviews don't always have to be positive. They can have ideas or whatever. Just, no swearing at me or yelling that my writing is bad or anything, if you can help it. Thanks!!**


End file.
